


Stalemate, Checkmate

by Its_real_for_us



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Depression, F/F, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Love, POV Luna Lovegood, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_real_for_us/pseuds/Its_real_for_us
Summary: The cold was glacial here in Melrose, a town built by the Cistercians in the 12th century where many Kings of Scotland laid at rest. It was bittersweet, the cold and this town. It made Luna feel alive, but it also reminded her ofher.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Stalemate, Checkmate

Luna ran herself a warm bath and opened the already ajared window. It was the final extent of autumn, not yet the draw of winter. However, that would be without question, the next move into check; stalemate. 

The smell of evergreens whiffed into the shabby bathroom of her flat as she began to remove her clothes. The breeze stung Luna's bare skin like thousands of faint Muggle porcupine needles barely brushing up against her. 

The cold was glacial here in Melrose, a town built by the Cistercians in the 12th century where many Kings of Scotland laid at rest. It was bittersweet; the cold and this town. It made Luna feel alive, but it also reminded her of _her_.

Luna slowly gave a quick glance into the mirror, shying away from her reflection almost suddenly. She didn't like to look into mirrors. It wasn't due to being uncomfortable with them, but something about them reminded her of her deceased mum. 

It reminded Luna of early mornings in front of the golden, innate mirror her mother perched onto the wall in the room beside her greenhouse. Father had hated it. _"It's far too extravagant and gaudy."_ Luna wondered if that's why her mum loved it so much. 

Luna could still recall her mother's fingers combing through her locks as she'd try new hairstyles on the witch. And every time she looked into a mirror, no matter how long it had been since her demise, Luna could still feel, and almost envision, the trace of her deft fingers caressing her scalp softly.

Luna slowly emerged her foot into the steaming water of the bathtub before continuing with the rest of my body. The warmth was instantaneous and coursed to her chilled extremities. It was comforting, in a way things hadn't been for what seemed like a long time. 

Sitting there for hours on end, draining some water only to fill it back up with more hot water minutes later, Luna watched the sun also hide away from the world. It was dark once thoughts that she didn't want to be there crept back into her mind. 

Memories of a witch with burnt orange locks conquered her, and all Luna could feel again was lost. _Ginevra._ All that Luna knew was that she made her smile. She made Luna's heart jump, even in her absence. It had been weeks since Ginny had moved out. 

Saltwater tears dipped into the blueberry scented bath soap below Luna as she tried to calm the thrum of her beating heart. She couldn't control these cries. They made her vision almost white in their blurriness. 

Luna stayed in the bath until time itself seemed to fall away before forcing herself to get out. Shivering, she wrapped a towel around her tight frame and headed to her bedroom; their once upon a time shared one. The room was so different. It felt so bare without all of Ginny's things in the far left corner. 

They'd bought a small, small flat. It's all, at the time, they could afford. To be fair, it's all they'd wanted or needed. Luna remembered the countless sleepovers she and Ginny would have in the same bed. They were almost every night, even though, Ginny's bed could be found merely meters away.

Luna walked over to the window and closed it. It was far too cold to keep them open anymore. She changed into a warm pair of Christmas pyjamas, despite the holiday being months away, and tried to forget the Gryffindor witch. She had to. Ginny was with Harry now, forging the life she'd always wanted for herself. 

Finally, Luna climbed into bed and made her way to the middle. She'd be sleeping there from now on, forcing herself to believe she never wanted Ginny beside her, anyway. 

Checkmate. 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
